


Sherlock and Moriarty Ficlet

by LongLiveTheRecklessAndTheBrave



Category: sherlock moriarty sheriarty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveTheRecklessAndTheBrave/pseuds/LongLiveTheRecklessAndTheBrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Sheriarty kiss scene from Sherlock. The BBC can be cruel…</p><p>(very cruel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and Moriarty Ficlet

Sherlock grinned over at Moriarty. "I can't believe it!" Sherlock grinned widely. "I never thought John would fall for that! I've never laughed so hard. Well I suppose he's only human…" He scratched the tip of his nose.

"You're human too," Moriarty's face was lit up by a smile. "Heh, well," Sherlock pressed his back against the chimney block that they were hiding behind. It was a bit of a squash. "Humans have too many faults." Moriarty's brown eyes flicked up to meet Sherlock's. He was still laughing…at the genius of it all. "I wonder what he'll say," Moriarty said, "At your funeral."

Sherlock felt a pang of regret, but shook it off: "He doesn't need me," he told Moriarty. And then Moriarty raised his eyebrows: "John needs you Sherlock," he mocked. Sherlock's face fell a bit: "No, nobody needs me. John is fine without me, with Mary… Nobody needs me. When I die I wonder if anyone will even come to my funeral."

"No, they will!" Moriarty tried to lighten the mood. "Mrs Hudson, John will, Mary, Mycroft and a bunch of Scotland Yard people. And what's more, I will be there Sherlock."

"You will?" Sherlock's eyes lit up at this news. Moriarty laughed: "Yeah, if you want I can shake things up a little."

"Sounds awful when you put it like that," Sherlock joked. Moriarty laughed along with him, until it grew quieter and quieter. There was no laugh now, only Sherlock bending his head slightly towards Moriarty's and Moriarty's doing exactly the same. Their faces were inches away now, their breaths becoming shorter and shorter. Neither of them was stopping the movements of their head.

COLLISION. Their lips touched. They only held the kiss for a long second, but everything was in it. Sherlock moved his hand to Moriarty's cheek and let it rest there.

When they broke apart Moriarty laughed for longer and harder than imaginable. "I just kissed my worst enemy!" he taunted. Sherlock looked shocked: "I thought we were on better terms than that," he said, eyes closing. Moriarty prodded Sherlock: "No, no. I didn't mean that. I meant that everyone thinks we hate each other. For someone so clever you can be daft Sherlock."

"Oh, I see," Sherlock was still a bit bemused. "I see, I see, I -"

"You can stop saying 'I see'," Moriarty said again. Sherlock looked at him confusedly: "I'll stop saying I see if you'll be at my funeral definitely."

"I'll be there Sherlock."  
  


 

_**Ok that was short and shitty yuh bye.** _


End file.
